The Prefect Two
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: song fic for the song "Perfect Two". Emily/Hotch pairing. established relationship. READ&REVIEW PLEASE :


**this is a song fic for the song "Perfect Two" by Auburn. if you are going to listen to it (which i hope you will) it is the Acoustic version that Emily hears in the story :) its really sweet and really cute too. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Can you make peanut butter and jelly, Emmy? Please!" Jack asked as Hotch carried him on his back. The two profilers had gotten off of work early and were able to pick up Jack from his Aunt Jessica's by one in the after noon. They had told Jack that today was a day to relax -as a family- at home with movies. Emily promised her boy's lunch and Hotch had given Jack to power to pick there food.<p>

"Of course I can sweetie," Emily said with a smile as she unlocked the door to their apartment. Her and Hotch had bought it after they got married two years ago. "You boys go and pick the movie and ill be there soon," Emily said kissing Jack's cheek as Hotch took him into the den to pick a movie out of the collection.

Emily walked into the kitchen and got out the bread for the sandwiches. She flipped on her small radio to listen to some music while she made lunch. As she got out the peanut butter and jelly, a song came on that made her think of her husband. She smiled as she listened to it in peace.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
><em>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<em>  
><em>You can be the captain<em>  
><em>And I can be your first mate<em>  
><em>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date<em>  
><em>You can be the hero<em>  
><em>And I can be your sidekick<em>  
><em>You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split<em>  
><em>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'<em>  
><em>Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'<em>

As Emily swayed to the song on the radio, she felt strong hands on her waist. She didn't need to turn around to know who was holding her. She stopped what she was doing and stepped back from the counter. She continued to sway with the song as she felt Hotch begin to sway along with her.

_Don't know if I could ever be Without you_  
><em>'Cause boy you complete me<em>  
><em>And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need<em>  
><em>Cause you're the apple to my pie<em>  
><em>You're the straw to my berry<em>  
><em>You're the smoke to my high<em>  
><em>And you're the one I wanna marry<em>

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
><em>And I'm the one for you (for you)<em>  
><em>You take the both of us (of us)<em>  
><em>And we're the perfect two<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>Baby me and you<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>

Hotch wrapped his arms tighter around Emily, pulling her to him in a tighter embrace. He kissed Emily's neck softly and felt her place her hands on top of his. She leaned her head back and turned it to the side to kiss his neck in return. They didn't get many moments like this and they both loved the small ones they did get the have.

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
><em>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist<em>  
><em>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces<em>  
><em>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages<em>  
><em>You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser<em>  
><em>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper<em>  
><em>You can be as cold as the winter weather<em>  
><em>But I don't care as long as were together<em>

Hotch took a hold of one of Emily's hands and released her from his hold only to spun her around a couple of times and then pull her back to his chest once again. He placed his hands lower around her waist this time, having them lay relaxed on her stomach -just above her pelvis. Emily giggled and relaxed back into his hold after the joyful twists.

_Don't know if I could ever be Without you_  
><em>'Cause boy you complete me<em>  
><em>And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need<em>  
><em>Cause you're the apple to my pie<em>  
><em>You're the straw to my berry<em>  
><em>You're the smoke to my high<em>  
><em>And you're the one I wanna marry<em>

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
><em>And I'm the one for you (for you)<em>  
><em>You take the both of us (of us)<em>  
><em>And we're the perfect two<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>Baby me and you<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>

Hotch turned her in his arms and looked into her soft brown eyes. He rested his hands at the nape at her back while hers held his song biceps. For just a couple of moments in time, they were the only two people that existed. They both listened to the music in the back ground music and smiled as the next part started.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
><em>And you know that I think about ya<em>  
><em>And you know I can't live without ya<em>  
><em>I love the way that you smile<em>  
><em>And maybe in just a while<em>  
><em>I can see me walk down the aisle<em>

Hotch took her left hand in his on the last line and kissed her wedding ring swiftly. The gesture was small and swift but to Emily it was so significant. The had been through so many things together -Foyet, Haley's death, Doyle, her own 'death'- and they had come out of it stronger because of the other being there for them in the end.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<br>Cause your the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for u)<br>U take the both of us (of us)  
>And were the perfect two<br>Were the perfect two  
>Were the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah)<em>

As the song faded out, Hotch leaned down and kissed his wife softly. Emily's arms slid up from there hold on his biceps and around his neck. She increased the intensity of the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth to dance with his. They broke their kiss, not because of air or to pursue it farther, but because of the little man that was hugging them both from the side. Little Jack had his arms wrapped around one of each of their legs, trying to join there embrace.

"Hey little man," Emily said as she looked down to him.

He turned his head up with a smile and extended his arms up to her. She picked him up -reluctantly letting go of Hotch- and hugged Jack tight. "Emmy, can I ask you a question?" Jack asked.

Emily nodded, "Sure buddy, you know you can always ask me anything,"

Emily walked with him on her hip over to the counter to put his sandwich on a paper plate for him. His question; however, made her stop in her tracks, "Can I call you my mommy?"

Emily looked to Jack and smiled, her heart warmed by the gesture, "Of course honey," Emily said kissing his nose and he kissed hers back. She let him down from his hip to stand on his own as she handed him his sandwich, "Here you go baby,"

"Thank you lots mommy," Jack said as he ran out of the kitchen and to the den.

Emily looked to Hotch with a large smile, "I can't breath," she muttered breathlessly.

Hotch smiled, "It's us Hotchner men," he teased wrapping his arms around her, "We have a talent for making our woman breathless with few words,"

Hotch might have been joking but Emily knew from experience that -whether he was teasing or not- the Hotchner men really did make her breathless with few to no words easily. Whether they do it was a gesture or a sentence, they could do it to her. She leaned up and kissed him swiftly as she reached behind her and gave him his plate with two sandwiches. "Enjoy," she said lightly.

"You going to join us any time soon?" Hotch asked releasing her from his hold.

"As soon as I make my sandwich I will be there," she said as she turned and began on her sandwich. She could hear him walking out of the kitchen when she turned around, "Oh, Aaron," she called to get his attention.

"Yea?" he asked walking back to the door way of the kitchen.

"I love you Mr. Hotchner," she said with a smile.

"I love you more Mrs. Hotchner," he replied, knowing she loved to hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it! and if you did (or didnt even) please review and let me know :)<strong>

**-Mina**


End file.
